A New Beginning
by Rosemari Blythe
Summary: 25 years later and Rose's daughter is the dominant Dhampir at St. Vlads. Her and her best friend Blythe are faving a lot of drama, fighting, and danger. School has become a simple test of survival. Can they pass the test?
1. Chapter 1

Blythe's POV

Being a vampire is one thing. Being a princess is another. But being a vampire princess? Ugh. Anything else you wanna throw at me life? I sat on my bed and let Jules hug me.  
>'I know it's a big responsibility Blythe, but you parents knew that you could do it.' Jules murmured into my hair. Was i really the last Dashkov? First queen Vasilisa, now me? Years ago when her and guardian Hathaway went to school here, she lost her whole family too. Thank god her and lord Ozera got together. Those babies are just too precious! Poor Vasilisa though..<br>'Bee. Bee! Are you okay?'  
>'Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.'<br>'I know it's hard Bee, but you can do this.'  
>'No Jules, we can do this.' a knock on the door startled me. Jules bellowed for our visitor to come in.<br>'Hello little damphir. Ah, Blythe, I just got the news, I am so sorry.'  
>'Adrian, you are like a god. How do you hear stuff so fast?'<br>'Ah, have you forgotten that the queen and her closest bodyguard are personal friends of mine?' he chuckled. 'I hear all the inside gossip.'  
>'46 and still hanging around St. Vlads? Time to move on old man.' I swear, something in his eyes twinkled.<br>'You remind me so much of your mother Julianna. You two are similar in many ways.' he mused.  
>'Do not. Compare me. To her.' she had so much venom in those words. They could burn like acid. I could see the fury building inside her. I layed a soothing hand on her shoulder.<br>'It was nice seeing you Adrian,' I said politely 'but can you please give us time alone?'  
>'Certainly mam.' he turned to Jules 'Ya know, she really does miss you.' Jules let out a small growl that even frightened me. Adrian bowed his head to us and made his way out of the room. Her posture slouched slightly, but I could see that she was still tense. So much put her on edge lately..<br>'Jules..' I began, but she cut me off.  
>'No Bee, you don't know what it's like. The great Rose Hathaway. How am I ever supposed to live up to her? Even Dimka thinks that I probably have some mad skills like she did.' she was hurt. I hated seeing her like this. I pulled her long hair off her neck.<br>'Eight molnija marks Julianna. You are 16. You are already surpassing what your mother had at your age by far.' the word mother got caught in my throat. My eyes began to tear up.  
>'Bee! I am so sorry! I should be focusing on you! You just lost your parents..' she trailed off but her powerful brown eyes stared straight into mine.<br>'We can get through this.' I murmured. I don't know if it was to Jules, or to myself.

All I did know was that this year at St. Vladimirs was going to be the hardest one yet.

Jules's POV

The next few days, Bee got flooded with visitors. Understandable I guess, it just made it harder for me to see her. If your parents just died and you were the last of the dying royal bloodline, I could understand all the attention. I feel so bad for Bee. I've bitched wayyy to much about my mom. I need to be there for her. I wound my way across the campus from the damphir dorms to the moroi's. 'Hathaway!' I stopped dead in my tracks.  
>'Yes guardian Fritz?'<br>'Take care of Blythe, she's a good girl. So much at such a young age..' he trailed off. 'Anyways, have you spoken to your mother recently?'  
>'No, and I don't plan on it either.' a look of distress crossed his face.<br>'So.. So you haven't heard?'  
>'Heard what?' okay, now he was worrying me.<br>'Queen Vasilisa is staying at the school for three months to assist in teaching spirit, as is lord ivashkov.' I'm pretty sure I looked horrified. 'Guardian Hathaway is taking over my class.'  
>That's all I remember before I blacked out. My mother? Teaching? No. This has to be a dream. Or well, a nightmare. When I woke up, someone confirmed it. My worst nightmare was becoming a reality. I slowly felt the anger rise in me.<br>xx  
>By the time I was done, my dorm room was destroyed. I threw everything that I possibly could. When I told Bee why I was so upset, she looked appalled. I couldn't bitch about parents around her. Ugh. Whatever. I am way beyond pissed right now. Sometimes, I just really want to know my father. Maybe he could control my mother. Probably not. Dimka was pretty much my dad. He practically raised me.<br>'Julianna Daniella Hathaway! Calm the hell down!' that shook me a little bit. But not much.  
>'Damn Bee, pissy much?' I instantly regretted the words. She looked hurt.<br>'I love you Jules. All this anger isn't healthy.' the concern was all over her face. Those knowing green eyes look straight through me and into my heart. She knows me so well.  
>A little too well.<br>My door swung open. 'Jules! What the hell?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
>Jules pov<p>

The next few days, Bee got flooded with visitors. Understandable I guess, it just made it harder for me to see her. If your parents just died and you were the last of the dying royal bloodline, I could understand all the attention. I feel so bad for Bee. I've bitched wayyy to much about my mom. I need to be there for her. I wound my way across the campus from the damphir dorms to the moroi's. 'Hathaway!' I stopped dead in my tracks.  
>'Yes guardian Fritz?'<br>'Take care of Blythe, she's a good girl. So much at such a young age..' he trailed off. 'Anyways, have you spoken to your mother recently?'  
>'No, and I don't plan on it either.' a look of distress crossed his face.<br>'So.. So you haven't heard?'  
>'Heard what?' okay, now he was worrying me.<br>'Queen Vasilisa is staying at the school for three months to assist in teaching spirit, as is lord ivashkov.' I'm pretty sure I looked horrified. 'Guardian Hathaway is taking over my class.'  
>That's all I remember before I blacked out. My mother? Teaching? No. This has to be a dream. Or well, a nightmare. When I woke up, someone confirmed it. My worst nightmare was becoming a reality. I slowly felt the anger rise in me.<br>xx  
>By the time I was done, my dorm room was destroyed. I threw everything that I possibly could. When I told Bee why I was so upset, she looked appalled. I couldn't bitch about parents around her. Ugh. Whatever. I am way beyond pissed right now. Sometimes, I just really want to know my father. Maybe he could control my mother. Probably not. Dimka was pretty much my dad. He practically raised me.<br>'Julianna Daniella Hathaway! Calm the hell down!' that shook me a little bit. But not much.  
>'Damn Bee, pissy much?' I instantly regretted the words. She looked hurt.<br>'I love you Jules. All this anger isn't healthy.' the concern was all over her face. Those knowing green eyes look straight through me and into my heart. She knows me so well.  
>A little too well.<p>

My door swung open. 'Jules! What the hell?'


	3. Chapter 3

Blythe's POV

Why oh why does my best friend have to be such a hard head? I had to resume classes today. It's so weird, thinking about school in a time like this. But I need to. She and I were already late for Biology. 'Hurry up!' I shouted, just as she came bustling out of her room. Once look at each other and we both broke out into a run. Jules is a Damphir, so she's already faster than me. She came to a dead stop about 10 feet in front of me and yelled

'Jump!' I didn't hesitate and leapt onto her back. She ran like my weight wasn't even there. She slammed through the Biology door without slowing her pace at all. The entire class turned and silently stared at us. There was a wolf whistle from one of the guys, probably directed at Jules, and a few quiet murmurs. I hopped off her back and we took our seats. No one said a word to us.

After class everyone kept staring. What? Was there something in my teeth? I rushed to the bathroom before my next class. My teeth were clean, my long, black hair was fine, my clothes all matched. What the heck? I rushed to my next class. Magic: Advanced Fire Technique. Jules was going to weight training. She really was like her mom. So dedicated. I love fire class. I don't have to act all prim and proper. The only other girl was and older blonde girl named Madison. She was like me. She liked to blow stuff up. Magic went by quick and it was time for lunch. I stopped by the feeders and then went to meet Jules in the main cafeteria. She was pigging out. What a shock. What was actually shocking was who stepped out in front of me. 'God Adrian, creep much?'

'Oh quiet Blythe, or the guardians will think I'm some pedophile.'

'You are.' he ignored my last comment and we walked over to Jules's table and sat down across from her. She looked up at us, her mouth full.

'Wow Julianna, so many aspects that you share with your mother.' her eyes narrowed and I sighed. Why do you have to do this every time Adrian? God. 'Strigoi? No problem, Rose has it down. Missing a meal? Oh hell no.' Jules just rolled her eyes and swallowed.

'God Adrian, can you stalk us any less?' he just smirked.

'You should have been there when your mother and I dated I used to-'

'Please stop.' Jules interrupted, she looked nauseated 'I don't need to vomit right now.' he just chuckled.

After lunch Adrian left to do whatever Adrian does and we went to our classes. The rest of the day went without a hitch. It turned out that Queen Vasilisa and Guardian Hathaway aren't coming until next month, something must have come up at Court. So Jules got all upset over nothing. Another huge shocker. I layed on my bed thinking when there was a knock on my door. Adrian rushed in before I could even answer. 'Listen Blythe, I can't talk.' he was so out of breath 'Here's a note to explain everything. I must go.' he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I had always wished that Adrian was my older brother or something. He was so sweet.

'Adrian! Wait! Are you Jules's dad?'

'Rose is my little Damphir, she always has been.' he smiled fondly at some foreign memory, but the look of panic quickly came back. 'I have to go, Blythe, you have to keep her safe. Please.'

'Of course.' what was going on? With one last fleeting look, he ran out of the room and shut the door behind him. I uncrumpled the note he gave to me

_My dearest Rose,_

_Julianna and Blythe are in grave danger. You must not leave court. Pass the message along to Lissa. I will meet you in your dreams tonight. Dark forces are coming. I fear for our daughter's life. She does not realize her true powers. See you soon to explain more._

_Much love always,_

_xoxo Adrian._

I shoved the note into Jules's hand as soon as the door was shut. This had to be such a huge shock to her. 'Blythe.. Is Adrian my dad?' I silently nodded. She feinted. Good lord, what am I gonna do with her?

Jules's POV

'Adrian? Cocky, conceited, spoiled, rich, annoying, royal Adrian?' with each word, my voice filled with more venom. I was nearly screaming into the phone at my mother. 'Why didn't you tell me?' I shouted again.

'Julianna, I love you. Your father loves you. I must go now. Stay safe.' the line went dead.

Way to not answer my questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Jules's POV

Wow, what a bitch. She hung up on me.

'Jules, it's okay to be upset. But you can't hate your mother for not telling you. If she had, you wouldn't have nearly as good of a relationship with him.' Ugh. Blythe and all her logic.

'I swear to the friggen lord Blythe, next time I see him I am going to shove his head so far up his ass that he's going to have to look at his kidneys for the rest of the life.'

'Ouch, that's kinda harsh Julie.'

'Alex, what are you doing here?' I didn't realize how harsh my voice sounded.

'Gosh, I was just gonna come find you and tell you that Castile is looking for you..' he looked kind of hurt.

'I'm sorry Alex, I'm just super stressed out.'

'It's fine Julie, I understand. I really do.' he gave me a small reassuring smile. God he is such a good friend. 'Well, I need to go. I'll see you guys later.' he gave me another small smile.

As soon as the door was shut, Blythe jumped up 'Awh Jules! That's so cute! He likes you so much!' was she insane? I just laughed. I laughed my ass off. To the point that I couldn't breathe anymore. Oh well. It's funny. Bee just rolled her eyes. I got up and we changed our clothes, we were gonna party tonight. I needed a good party to get my mind off of this shit. God I am way to stressed out. 'I look okay?'

'Bee, any guy would drop dead for you.' it was true, she looked gorgeous. She curled her long black hair and it was resting just below her shoulders, she barely wore any makeup and her black shirt made her green eyes really pop. 'Okay, my turn.' she gasped.

'Jules, I would go lesbian for you any day.' we both laughed. 'But seriously, you look hot.' I knew I looked go. I grinned. I had my thick brown hair in it's natural waves and it was resting just above my waist. My blood red top had a very low cut, but I had the chest to make it look good. That was one of the things I really appreciated that my mother gave me. I have amazing curves, but not to much to make me look just round. My mother gave me her good body and I really did appreciate it. We headed out the window. I leapt out first and then gently helped Bee out. She really was very fragile. Her 5'6" frame consisted of almost nothing. She was stick then and just very small slim. It was normal for a Moroi to be tall and slim, but she was pushing it. She was 3 inches taller than me, but I definitely was the bigger one. I wasn't overweight, I just had layers of muscle packed on. Not so much that it was unattractive, but it was definitely noticeable. Just another plus, people don't mess with me or Blythe. They know what they'd be getting themselves into.

'Hey whores! What are you doing?' ugh. Rachel Szelsky. The one person who just had absolutely no respect for Blythe or myself. Just another royal Moroi. Not one of much importance. The Szelsky family is a large one.

'I could ask you the same thing bitch.' I growled

'You are such a slut Hathaway. How is it? Having to live up to your mother's reputation? Is she ashamed of you yet?' that pissed me off, what she said next sent me over the edge. 'How about you Dashkov? Have you decided to kill yourself yet so that your family's name can die with honor?

'Jules, no.' Bee muttered to me when I took a step forward.

'No Bee, I'm done with her shit.' Rachel just stood there expectantly. What happened next, I'm pretty sure she didn't expect though.

Blythe's POV

She walked up and punched her. Just like that. Three steps and a right hook straight to the nose. It must have hurt so bad. There was a crunch noise. 'You bitch!' she screamed. Two Guardians rushed out. Of course one of them was Castile, the other was one who's name I couldn't remember. The nameless guardian murmured something in.. What was that? Russian?

'Hathaway! How dare you punch another student? Especially a Moroi!'

'I'm sorry Guardian Castile, she was antagonizing the princess and myself.' he just looked at her, so much dissapointment in those eyes. Castile really likes Blythe, he's known her since she was a baby.

'Blythe, I'd say I was shocked that a student did this, but I went to school with your mother. She had a nasty temper, almost as nasty as yours.'

'She's telling the truth, Guardian Castile.' Alex said stepping out of the doorway. 'I could hear it all from that window.' he pointed to the open window right by us. 'Rachel told Blythe to go kill herself and Jules was just protecting her.'

'Thank you Danielson, please go back to your dormitory room.' he nodded solemnly and walked back inside, when he reached the door, he turned around and gave me a small smile and a wink. I smiled. 'Hathaway, I wouldn't be smiling if I was you.'

'Sorry Guardian Castile.'

'What the hell were you thinking Jules? Punching a student? I mean come on!' we were back in Castile's office now.

'I'm sorry Guardian Castile, but she had it coming.' Rachel had an appalled look on her face. Blythe had a look of stone of her face. Her expression hadn't changed the entire time. 'She insulted me, and she insulted Blythe. Telling her that she should go commit suicide put me over the edge.'

'And you Szelsky. I don't think your mother is going to be pleased to hear what kind of things you are saying to other students. Go to the medical ward and get yourself cleaned up.' she nodded and walked out of the room. Her nose was broken, I was sure of it. 'Blythe, please go back to your dormitory, I'd like to speak to Jules alone.' she stood up to leave and the other guardian, who's name I still hadn't caught, stood up with her.

'I'll escort you princess.' he said in a very thick accent. She nodded and walked out.

Castile looked straight at me. Oh god, I was in for it now. 'Come on Jules! I promise your mom I would keep you out of trouble! I should have known though. If you were anything like your mother, this kind of stuff was going to happen.' he had a small smile. 'But Jules, this is your fourth time getting into a fight. And even if she deserved it, and i'm not saying she did, it doesn't make it any better. Our manta is _They come first. _They can't come first if you're knocking them out and breaking their noses!' he looked exasperated.

'I'm sorry Guardian Castile-'

'You know that you can call me Eddie when others aren't around. You're practically family Jules.' he had a small sad smile. 'I know how hard it is to be compared to your mother Jules. She was compared to hers for the longest time. It's a hard name to live up to. Your mother is a great woman, I have known her since we were little kids. You need to give her a chance. She doesn't expect anything out of you. If you wanted to leave school and not become a guardian, she'd let you.'

'But Eddie! Everyone always compares me to her.'

'But has she Jules? Has she ever told you that you need to be like her?'

'Well.. No. I guess not. But it's still difficult. Everyone expects me to be so great like her.'

'I know it's hard Jules, but you can't go and hit someone every time they bring it up. Even if Rachel deserved it, and I never said that she did, you still shouldn't have hit her.'

'But Eddie, she told Blythe to kill herself. She's already going through depression.'

'I know Jules, and we're doing out best to help her. But you have to manage your temper and control yourself! These fights aren't worth your time. Rose used to get in fights all the time. Someone would say something to insult her or Liss- Queen Vasilisa and she would flip out. She got herself into a lot of trouble doing that. Just try to control your temper Jules? Please? It really upsets Blythe to see you so upset over things caused by her.'

'But she didn't cause them!'

'She thinks she did.' hearing that shocked me. 'Head to bed Jules, you need to rest.'

'Thank you Eddie.'

'And don't think that I'm not calling your mother.' I groaned and he smiled. 'You remind me of her when she was your age Jules. You and Alex.. It reminds me of her and Mason..' he was speaking more to himself now.

'Can I ask you a question Eddie?'

'Shoot.'

'I know that you know that Adrian is my dad.' a look of horror crossed his face.

'How do you-'

'Don't worry about that. I just want to know, how did that happen? I mean, him and my mom? That's just crazy.'

'Jules, when Dimitri was a Strigoi, your mother and Adrian dated. For quite a while actually. After Dimitri got saved, they broke up & she and Dimitri got together. But she was already pregnant. Dimitri knew it wasn't his because to Dhampirs can't have children with each other.'

'Why didn't he tell me?'

'If he wanted to tell you, he'd have told you. End of Story Jules. Besides, you certainly keep your share of secrets too. You two have a lot in common.'

'Are you kidding? He's arrogant, sarcastic, likes to intimidate people, and- oh.' wow. I really was similar to him. Just like I was to my mother. No wonder he always came around. Everything was falling into place now.

'Get to bed Hathaway. I don't think you want to be around when I call your mother. She's gonna be pissed.' he winked at me and I walked out of his off. Eddie is a good guy. He really was like family. As I walked back to my room I thought about everything I had in common with my mom. My looks, my nasty temper and snarky attitude, my crazy Strigoi skills, my huge appetite. Then I thought about what I had in common with Adrian. My sarcasm and jokes, my love for cigarettes and alcohol, my layed back style, my observantness. God, I really was just like my parents. I had always figured that my dad was some stupid Moroi who knocked my mom up and them abandoned her. That's the way most relationships worked. But no, Adrian has always been around since I can remember. He and my mom may not be together, but he was still supportive. Wow. My family really wasn't that terrible. And Eddie was right, my mother never once told me that I had to be just like her. She always taught me to do what I thought was right, and if that was not becoming a guardian to have a family, that was a choice I had to make.

I had a lot of choices that I had to make.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV

'She did WHAT? Okay. Thank you Eddie. Can you tell Headmistress Marphorta that I'll be paying the school a visit. Thanks Ed, See you soon. Bye.' oh my god. MY FUCKING GOD. Why does she have to pull stupid stunts like that? God damn it.

'Rose, I heard you shout, what's going on?' Lissa put a soothing hand on my shoulder.

'Eddie just called me. Julianna punched someone.'

'Why did she do it?'

'They insulted Blythe, then told Blythe to go kill herself. She got upset and broke the poor girls nose.'

'Wow. That sounds familiar.' there was a twinkle in her eyes.

'No Lis, I wasn't ridiculous like her. God that child is just to much to handle.' I sighed.

'Remember the time you broke Mia's arm because she called me a slut? You two are two pears from the same tree Rose.' I guess she was right. 'I have to go now, I'm meeting with Lord Badica to discuss budgeting for the new church.'

'Have fun.' I said, sarcasm leaking from my voice. Lissa left the room and threw some clothes into a bag. That child was gonna have hell to pay. I don't care if Adrian thinks it's not safe for me to not leave Court, I need to discipline my daughter.

Jules's POV

God I am so lucky that Eddie let me off without a punishment. He said that since we were harassed, it was just self defense. God he is amazing. 'Jules. Jules wait up!' I slowed down to wait for him.

'Hey Alex.'

'Have you seen Rachel yet?' he sounded excited.

'No, why?'

'She's terrified of you. She was pleading with Castile this morning to assign her a personal guardian. I guess she pulled out the fact that Bee has one and Castile was like 'she's also a princess.' I guess Rachel is just really terrified and pissed.'

'Alex. You have just made me day.' I said, smiling at him. His eyes gleamed when I said it. Maybe Bee was right. Maybe he did have feelings for me. But he's my best friend. I don't feel for him that way.

'No prob Jules. Hey are you going to that party tonight?'

'Yeah, will I see you there?'

'Definitely.' he said with a huge smile. Oh god, he does like me. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

'Hey Alex, can I speak to Jules alone?' I turned around stunned at the voice coming from behind me.

'Yes mam.' he said with a salute, and he jogged off towards the cafeteria to go eat. He's probably the only person who's appetite could compare to mine.

'Mom? What are you doing here?'

'Save it Julianna, you know damn well what I'm doing here.' people passing by were beginning to stare. 'Your room. Now.' ugh. I hate how she controlled me.

'I can't believe it Jules. I just can't believe it!' she was pacing while I sat on my bed. 'What in that stupid mind of yours made you think that it was okay to punch that girl? Do you know what hell Ariana Szelsky is giving me? That was her great niece.'

'Maybe you should tell her what her great niece said.'

'It doesn't matter what she said! You broke her fucking nose!'

'Mom! If you were in school and someone said that to Aunt Lissa, you'd have done more than break their nose!'

'I would not have!'

'You broke Mia Rinaldi's arm for calling her a slut!'

'How do you know th- Ugh, nevermind. That's beside the point. I learned my lesson! I stopped fighting useless fights. And look where I am now! I was responsible and now I'm my best friend's personal guardian.'

'Okay mom. I know what I did was wrong. Eddie already had this talk with me.'

'Okay. Fine. It happens again, there's gonna be hell to pay.'

'Alright mom. It won't happen again.' she didn't look like she believed me. 'So why didn't you tell me Adrian's my dad? Oh look, speak of the devil!' Adrian had walked into my room. He looked surprised that my mom was there.

'Rose, both of you auras are so red and close together, I thought Julianna was just pissed off.' mom shot him a nervous look.

'Can it Ivashkov. So why didn't someone tell me? Huh? Any good reason?'

'Rose, did she find out?' he didn't seem to surprised.

'Apparently.' my mom muttered. She looked taken back.

'Yeah, I bloody well found out. So why didn't someone tell me? I trusted you both.' my words came out like venom. My mom truly looked upset.

'Julianna, if I had told you, you would resent him just as much as you resent me. You needed an adult that you could go to for help. If you had known Adrian was your father, you would have never gone to him for anything. It was better for you to not know yet.' she was pleading.

'What kind of fucked up logic is that?' I nearly shouted.

'Julianna Daniella Hathaway! Do not use that language to your mother!'

'Stuff it pretty boy.'

'Jules! Listen to me. We did what was best for you. You have to believe that.' my mom was almost in tears.

'It's called Rose logic.' murmured Adrian 'We've all had our taste of it. Backwards, twisted logic that always ends up working out in the end. It's what she does.' with a small smile, he turned to my mom. 'Well almost always ends up working.' did my mom.. Did she really just giggle? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

'Okay. I wanna be alone now. So please leave.' my mom tried to hug me and I shrugged her off. She looked sad, but she didn't say anything. She walked out of the room, leaving the door open. I stood there watching Adrian expectantly.

'She loves you Jules. I love you. We both just wanted what was best for you.' I scoffed. 'When you want to talk, you'll find me.' he kissed my forehead before I could pull away and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I sat down on my head and the world rushed around me. God. This is crazy. Just fucking crazy. It was probably about fifteen minutes later when Bee walked in and sat on the the edge of my bed.

'Hey lovely.' she murmured, stroking my hair. I just grumbled into my pillow. 'Come on, it's nearly time for lunch. I know you can't miss a meal.' when I looked up she was sitting there with a small smile. Concern was all over her face. I stood up and brushed my hair out of my face. We walked in silence toward the cafeteria.

'Jules! Blythe!'

'Hey Alex.' Bee replied. I just grunted.

'So I'm guessing that chat with your mom didn't go so well?' I just shot him the evil eye. 'Okay, okay. I get the hint. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that Moore is sneaking booze into the party tonight, so get ready to get your drink on!' he looked excited. I smiled a bit too. Drinking sounded nice right now. Actually, it sounded really nice.

'You guys, go to lunch without me, I'm really not that hungry.' Bee layed her hand on my forehead.

'Doesn't feel like you have a fever. Are you feeling sick?' she looked concerened.

'Nah, just not hungry.' they both looked shocked. 'Honestly guys, I'm fine. I'll meet up with you later.'

'Well alright, if you need anything, just come get me.'

'Will do.' I walked back to my room and opened the closet. In the back corner, underneath a pile of socks, there was my twelve pack. I grabbed five and sat them on my nightstand. After locking the door, I sat down on my bed, cranked up the music and began drinking. After I finished the first five, I stumbled to the closet and got the rest. I wasn't wasted yet, but I began to get the numbing feeling. My mind was going blank. I was drinking my pain away.

Adrian's POV

'Tell me exactly what happened Adrian.'

'I told you already Eddie. I was coming by to see if Jules wanted to talk about what happened earlier with her mom and when I was outside her room, her aura was gone. Just nothing there. I felt her, but I couldn't see her. I banged on the door, but she didn't answer, so I kicked it in. When I got in, she was passed out and not breathing. I did my best to heal her, but I couldn't do much. I got her breathing and carried her here.' we were standing in the med ward. Jules was passed out. Alcohol poisoning. She must have drank a lot.

'Do you have any idea how much she drank Adrian?'

'At least a full twelve pack.'

'Good god! For a girl that small? That's ridiculous!'

'I know..'

'Adrian, it's not your fault.' Rose said, she could see it in my face. 'Don't blame yourself.'

'Rose, I was an alcoholic. You know that better than anyone. I am not going to let my daughter end up like that.'

'She won't end up like that Adrian. She was just drinking the pain away. We've all done. She's was upset and pissed and drinking made the pain go away.' Blythe and her friend burst into the room. 'Hello Blythe, hello Alex.' they both nodded.

'Guardian Hathaway,' Alex began. 'I am so sorry. This is my fault. I brought up something about drinking to her and she just turned around and high tailed it to her room. I didn't realize what she was doing.' his face crumpled in pain. Blythe was smoothing Jules's hair and sitting beside her murmuring.

'Don't blame yourself boy. This is my fault. All my fault..'

'Adrian. Do you have a charm on?'

'No.. I forgot one today.. No big deal.'

'GOD DAMMIT YOU ARE ALL FUCKING RIDICULOUS!' her shouting made us jump. 'MY BEST FRIEND IS LAYING HERE BARELY ALIVE AND YOU'RE ALL TALKING ABOUT WHO'S FAULT IT IS. HERE'S AN IDEA, QUIT FIGHTING AND HELP YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER!' Rose looked shocked, but I knew this was coming. She needed to blow up eventually. I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me through tear filled eyes. 'Help her Adrian, please.'

'There's nothing I can do honey.' my daughter is going to die.

And it was all my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's POV

'There's nothing that you can do Adrian, but there's something that I can.'

'Lissa.. This is dangerous.' my best friend's sanity or my daughter's life. What the fuck. Anything else life? Anything else you wanna chuck in my face?

'It's okay Rose, I'll be fine.' she walked over and knelt beside Jules. She rested her hand on Jules's forearm and closed her eyes. She murmured something and then stood up and released her arm.

'Mo- Mom?' Jules mumbled.

'I'm here baby. I'm right here.'

Jules's POV

'It was irresponsible and idiotic! What the hell were you thinking?' we were in my room again, and I was sitting on my bed with my hands in my lap. My mom was pacing again and Adrian was leaning against the wall. Lissa was sitting next to me 'You could have died Julianna. Don't you realize that?' she looked so torn.

'Yes mom, I do realize that I was on death's edge. But every person makes mistakes. Mine was that I drank too much. I can handle a lot of liquor, and sometimes it's very hard for me to draw the line.'

'You are lucky that Adrian and Lissa healed you, you would have died otherwise!'

'Rose, I realize that you're upset, but this is not the right time to lecture her.' my mom shot Lissa a crazy look. 'Yes, I do realize that you're upset and concerned and angry and just torn between emotions, but you need to give Julianna some time to recuperate.' my mother simply nodded and her and Adrian walked out of the room. Lissa turned to me 'Jules, what you did was stupid and irresponsible, do you realize that?'

'Yes aunt Lissa.'

'Alright, then what's done is done. I'll tell your mom to get off your back about it.' she stood up abruptly and began to walk out. 'Oh and by the way, you had Alex in tears. I think you're gonna have to deal with that one on your own.'

'Thanks aunt Lis.' she walked out of the room. Wow. That woman was truly amazing. I layed in bed and drifted into a gentle sleep.

Suddenly I was standing in a foreign garden.

_Hey little dhampir, how you feeling?_

**_Adrian, why the hell are you visiting my dreams? Don't you torment me enough when I'm awake._**

_Nope. _

I just groaned.

_I like what you're wearing. _I looked down at my self. I had on a pair of jeans and a cute top with a sweater.

**_Thanks. I think._**

_You look so much like your mother. Spitting image._

**_So I've heard. _**

_I know that you're upset with her, but please Julianna, try to be nice._

**_Why the hell should I?_**

_Because she's the only mother you have. _a look of pain flashed across his face.

**_Adrian.. What happened to your mom?_**

_A group strigoi attacked Court 2 weeks before you were born. Your mother, nine months pregnant, fought her hardest. Then, she saw a horrific sight. Someone had changed my mother. She is dead now. Dimitri made sure of that for me. You are her namesake. Julianna Daniella. Daniella Ivashkov. My father was never the same after that. He died last year._

**_I'm.. I'm so sorry. _**

_It's okay little dhampir. I have you and your mother._

**_But isn't my mother with Dimk- Dimitri?_**

He chuckled. _I figured you assumed that. No, Rose and Dimitri are not together. They were when she was first pregnant, but because of the way in conflicted with their jobs, they couldn't stay together. _

**_Wait then are you and my mom.. _**He held up his left hand. On his ring finger sat a gold band. **_You and mom are married?_**

_Have been for fifteen years. _

**_God. No one tells me anything. _**

_Not many people know. We kept it quiet for your sake. _

**_But wait, why didn't mom get assigned to you then instead of Lissa?_**

_Her and Lissa were destined for each other, and I simply don't need a guardian. _

**_What the hell. Wow. You guys really should stop keeping secrets from me._**

_I will little dhampir. The secrets stop here._

'Jules. Jules wake up!' I rolled over and had my stake positioned directly at their chest. 'Woah. Down girl.'

'What the hell Alex? This is a girl's dorm. How'd you get in here?'

'I walked in.' he smirked. 'Come on, get up. We need to go.'

'Go where?'

'Just trust me.'

'Fine.' I got out of head and stood up. Alex face turned really red and he turned around. 'What Alex? Never seen a girl in a bra?' he muttered something and I threw a tshirt on. I stayed in my basketball shorts. 'Okay, where we going?'

'Just follow me.' I looked at the clock. 7:37 pm. The nearly the end of night for the vampire world. I followed him out on to the school's track. We climbed and sat on the bleachers. He held his finger to his lips as a sign for me to be quiet. Looking closely at the track, I could see two figures. The girl was laughing and the guy looked embarrassed. Looking closer, I saw that it was my mom and Eddie. 'Your mom and Guardian Castile just had a wrestling match.' he murmured to me. 'She kicked his ass.' I wasn't surprised. My mom was bad ass. My mom looked over and saw us.

'Jules! Come here!' I hopped up and walked down to her. 'Okay Eddie, watch this, this is how you fight.' My mom got me in a choke hold. What the hell? She wants to fight me? Fine, bring it. I grabbed her arm and pushed my body forward. Her arms released from around my throat and she flipped. She landed on her feet, but she looked shocked. We danced in circles for a few minutes, taking swings at each other. I finally caught her on the shoulder and she fell backwards a few feet. She didn't lose her balance though. She pranced on me and had me pinned to the ground. I rolled over and held her down as I reached for my stake. She flipped me on to my back before I had the chance to get it out all the way. We rolled on the ground, struggling to stay on top of each other. I could hear cheering from the bleachers. Huh, we had gathered a crowd. She flipped me over and was straddling me. There was a gleam in her eyes and a look of doubt crossed her face.

'You forgot the first rule mom. Don't hesitate.' with those words I flipped her over and had my stake touching her skin directly above her heart. We sat there for a few moments just breathing and looking at each other. Then I stood up. I extended my hand and helped her up. I looked up at the cheering stands. They were completely full. The entire school had come out to see me on my mom spar. And I had won. I beat my mom. I looked back at her and she was staring at me with nothing but pride. I had made her proud. I ran over and hugged her.

'I am so proud of you Julianna.' she said, stroking my hair. 'I always have been. I don't care what other people have said. I never expected you to end up just like me. I want you to do what makes you happiest.'

'I'm going to be a guardian mom.'

'I know.' she looked me in the eyes. She was crying. I had finally made my mom proud. Adrian jogged up to us.

'That was friggen intense!' he wrapped his arms around me and mom and hugged us tightly. 'My two little dhampirs. I could never have a better family.'

'I love you mom. You too dad.' They were both crying now. Fantastic.

I really do have a great little family.

That's when I heard the scream.


End file.
